


Shiver

by xoxmeh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Grooming, Online Relationship, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Texting, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxmeh/pseuds/xoxmeh
Summary: She is fourteen.Any sane man would immediately delete her and pretend this had never happened. Instead, he asks:"You're beautiful. Send another?"
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 77
Kudos: 372





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is definitely illegal and possibly triggering to some. I've based it on experience (tmi) but still love the concept. I don't have a beta reader so pardon any mistakes. I do the best I can.

Chat rooms hadn’t been a thing for years, he thought.

Scrolling through the Google results, he had made it to page ten with no luck. Being a shut-in, he was trying his best to “branch out,” as his therapist had suggested. There was a list of ways to improve himself but he couldn’t bring himself to do any of this. But this, he figured, seemed easy enough. He didn’t need to be face to face with anyone and he could simply block or ghost whoever he didn’t get along with or embarrassed himself in front of.

_Livejournal_ , he read, knowing that it had been dead for nearly ten years. _Dreamwidth_ had looked slightly more promising but was also slow; having mostly dead communities dedicated to meeting new friends. _4chan_ , he remembered vaguely, having messed around with it in his youth. There were a lot of people like him there, he figured.

Scrolling through the categories—interests, no— gaming, no— finally coming to not safe for work, random where he had spent much of his teenage years. /b/, he remembered fondly and proudly, recalling the online persona that he had confidently created. Clicking on it, the 18+ warning popped up that he cleared quickly. He scrolled through it; down and down, yet nothing about social media like there used to be. Ok, he thought, taking a second to think of where to try next.

Returning to the home page, he tried again, this time clicking “Cams & Meetups.” Slightly more promising as he began scrolling past the different category threads. Dick rating thread? No, thank you. Snapchat? He’d have to download it. Pulling out his phone, he quickly navigated the app store and clicked _install_.

Traps? No. Rate my nudes? Ok, maybe in his spare time (who was he kidding; all he had was free time). Kik? Again, he needed to install it.

Then, he spotted it. Barely any replies, he noted, but it still seemed promising, more so than any of the other threads. Pennsylvania Meetup Thread. He almost couldn’t believe how quickly he clicked on it. There were a few replies but one had caught his eye: 18f, Warren County, snap- RayOfLight15. He pulled up the app and quickly made an account, plain old generic username, he’d decided. KyloRen (and he was surprised it wasn’t taken). He set his name to just Kylo as he figured out how to add her, fumbling with the screens as they accidently swiped this and that direction. After he finally sent the request, he returned to the thread and continued looking for others to add.

Sure, if he wanted to make guy friends then this was the place, but what was the point when he could spend his time practicing talking to girls? He didn’t post his info in the thread, noting that it was full of so many men that it would be pointless.

Simultaneously, he realized that this girl must have been flooded with requests. He’d have to be patient, he’d figured, and was surprised as he was alerted that she had added him back. Ok, how to get her attention now, when she was drowning in other guys. He briefly glanced at her emoji, thinking that she must have been cute.

**Hey.**

Was his simple message and he kicked himself inwardly, knowing how many other guys had replied the same way. Rey, her name appeared at the top of the conversation.

_Hey!_

She replied back quickly, enthusiastically.

**How are you?**

He waited another moment, heart beating hard in his chest as he imagined how to keep this conversation going. He wasn’t exactly the most sociable person.

_Doing pretty well, thanks. How about you? ASL?_

For a second, Ben was thrown off at the realization that his messages disappeared after he sent them. Was that supposed to happen?

**Good, too. 29m, Bradford County. I found you in the PA thread, hope that’s alright.**

_Of course! Why else would I post my contact info ;) You’re actually closer than most of the other guys who added me._

Was that really a good thing? To be so close to this girl that was actually paying attention to him? It wasn’t like Ben was ugly or anything, just socially awkward. The age gap didn’t seeming to bother her, which he was glad about.

**What’re you up to today?**

_Oh, just relaxing a bit. Going to go grocery shopping with my uncle in a bit. What about you?_

What should he say to avoid looking like a complete loser? He couldn’t say that he planned on staying in the rest of the day, like every other day.

**Just having a lazy day** (he lied), **probably going to game a bit**.

_What do you play?_

**Nothing exciting. Overwatch, mostly.**

_I’ve always wanted to play that but my computer isn’t fast enough to keep up with it._

You could come play it here, he wanted to say but didn’t want to be too thirsty.

**Do you play anything?**

_Nah, not really. I don't have much time outside of school and sports._

He could only imagine what a course load would be like with sports on the side.

**What kinds of sports do you play?**

_I run track and play soccer. I'm on the school team and a travelling team._

A travelling team? Did they still do that at eighteen?

**Where do you go?**

_Just the county high school. It's pretty big, you might have heard about our football team._

No, he hadn't. He didn't know about any high school football. Wait, wait. High school?

**Oh, I thought you'd be in college.**

_Nope, but I'll be graduating_ (the emoji kept popping up and disappearing now, as if she was thinking what to type) _soon_. Then _I'll be off to college. I'll probably be on the school teams there too. I'm not completely sure where I'm going yet._

**You're cutting it pretty close with your graduation date, aren't you? Less than six months away.**

_I have plenty of time, don't worry. But first I need to decide how far away from home I want to go. Or maybe I can commute. I haven't really thought about any of it. My uncle would probably miss me._

How was six months plenty of time? His applications in high school had been due in December, January at the latest to get an early start in the application pool. Maybe she just didn't care? Not that he wanted to assume she was a ditz but the timeline didn't seem to bother her.

**So you live with your uncle?**

_Yeah, my parents died when I was young._

**I'm sorry to hear that.**

_It's not a big deal. I don't even remember them so it's hard to miss them. My uncle raised me so I basically consider him my dad._

He moved from the computer to his bed now, making himself more comfortable as he continued talking to her.

_Hey! Send me a snap :)_

A snap? He was embarrassed that he needed to Google what that meant. A picture. For a girl. He hadn't gotten a haircut in months and there was more than a fair amount of stubble on his face. What if she thought he was ugly and stopped talking to him?

He swiped back to the camera screen and changed the orientation to face him. A selfie, right? That's what she wanted. He spent the next few minutes trying to arrange himself in a flattering way but gave up after about ten pictures. He should just be honest about his looks, right?

He closed his eyes as he touched send, fingers crossed that his face wouldn't scare her away. A second later, the color of the arrow changed and she was typing again.

_You're way cuter than I expected! Here, let me send one too._

Another few minutes went by as he held his breath, not sure what to expect. Did pretty girls frequent 4chan? What were the chances that a gorgeous girl happened to live two counties over? He was almost nervous. At least he had gained her approval.

As he received the notification that he had gotten a snap, his hand had began sweating. He opened it and was met with a girl who was nowhere near eighteen. He was confused. She was beautiful, sure. But she couldn't be more than fifteen. His cheeks turned a bright red as the snap expired on his screen. He was frozen for a moment before texting her back.

**How old are you? You look so young...**

_I guess I should have mentioned that sooner. I'm fourteen. I didn't want you to delete me and 4chan bans anyone underage, so_

His heart was pounding and for a moment, he thought it might stop

Any sane man would immediately delete her and pretend this had never happened. Instead:

**You're beautiful. Send another?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so it's only slightly longer than the first chapter. Omg give me a second to fix this formatting.

She sends another picture at his request and his mouth falls open at how gorgeous her smile is. She’s young, with no worries in the world; life hasn’t aged her yet. She’s innocent. And he shouldn’t be doing this, he knows it’s wrong but there’s a pretty girl talking to him and he can’t help himself. He can feel his pants growing tighter at the sight of her.

**Thanks**

_No, thank YOU, I don’t get many compliments._

He wondered how that was possible. Her smile had sent shock waves throughout his entire body and it took everything in him to not ask for another. As if reading his mind, she sent another and he couldn’t help but take a screenshot.

He was met with a notification warning him that she could see that he had and he briefly panicked, worrying that she would think he’s a weirdo and stop talking to him.

_If you wanted a picture you could have asked, silly. I won’t make you screenshot it._

He exhaled the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. She hadn’t instantly blocked him or even chided him for his behavior. Snapchat seemed to shame him for his behavior but it almost seemed that she liked the attention he was giving her as another picture appeared in his messages rather than on the main screen.

**How is it possible that you don’t get compliments?**

_I dunno, boys my age just don’t pay attention to me. Maybe they’re too young? I don’t know. But I like older guys. That’s why I post on 4chan :)_

He wasn’t sure that his cock could get any harder than it was now. He shouldn’t be feeling this way—he was shaming himself for continuing but he couldn’t stop himself. 

**Good, I was worried that you would think I’m too old.**

_Of course not! Age is just a number, right?_

He knew that wasn’t the case. He knew that he was crossing a line into the barely legal. Just don’t make it weird and it’ll be fine, he told himself. 

****I’m glad you feel that way. I think most other girls your age wouldn’t be into talking to older guys.** **

_I’m not like most girls ;)_

Every text sent his hand closer to stroking his cock. First undoing his belt. Then another text. 

**I can already tell.**

Now the button of his pants. The fly next, right as she sent another selfie. She really was gorgeous; he didn’t think he’d ever seen a more beautiful girl. _Girl,_ he reminded himself. 

**What color are your eyes? It’s hard to see from far away.**

An excuse for another selfie as he pushed his pants down just far enough to uncover his boxer briefs. He quickly pushed them down as well; freeing himself in one movement. 

_They’re hazel, more toward brown. Here._

Another selfie came through and he was stroking himself now, the tip already damp from excitement. He was trying his best to maneuver with one hand and was frustrated when he had to take a hand off of himself. That picture had come through the messages and he quickly saved it. 

****You’re beautiful.** **

He says again, scrolling through his camera roll to settle on a picture of her as he fists himself up and down, slowly at first then more and more desperately. He can feel the pleasure building inside of himself, imagining defiling this young girl. Teaching her the things that he likes. Molding her into exactly what he wants. Making her like all of the same things. 

Another snap comes through and it’s of her with her tongue out in a teasing face. It only takes another minute—a minute of imagining that tongue on the head of his cock, licking the bit of moisture that had already dribbled out. Running that tongue down to the base and all around his balls. He’d love to press that tongue everywhere between his legs. 

With a grunt, he finished all over his own hand and desperately wishes that it was her face. He still has her picture pulled up on his phone and—if he closes his eyes—he can almost pretend that she was there. How had she already affected him like this? 

_I have to go shopping with my uncle now but we can chat later!_

****I’d like that. Have fun.** **

/// 

The next day, he’s excited as he sees the banner at the top of his phone saying that she’s typing. His heart nearly stops as he waits, imagining what she’s about to say. 

_Hey! How’s your day? :)_

****Better now that you messaged me. How about you?** **

_Good, I just got home from school._

He feels a bit of heat settle into his stomach at that, shifting in his computer chair. 

****Doing anything exciting?** **

_Nah, my friends are out with their boyfriends._

Boyfriends? At fourteen? He can’t stop himself from asking. 

****Have you ever had one?** **

_No, but it would probably be nice. To go on dates and maybe get flowers or something._

_I can take you on dates and get you flowers_ , he thought, pausing as he thought of what to say next. He wanted to be smooth and present himself as the older man that she was surely expecting. But he can’t help himself. 

****Have you ever been kissed?** **

_Not yet, but almost once. I want it to special so I’m ok with waiting._

Her reply had answered a few of the questions he’d planned on asking. Was she a virgin? Now he knew that, yes, she definitely was. Had she been touched? Had she been seen naked? Would she kiss him if he made it special? 

****I’d love to give you your first kiss. I would take you out and we’d have a nice night and I would make it perfect for you.** **

_Aw, I would really like that. You live in Bradford, right? If you have a car maybe we actually could! :)_

****Yeah, I do. You’re probably only an hour away.** **

Thinking about it sent chills down his spine. He could only imagine driving there, one, two times a week to see her pretty face and defile her little body… 

_It would be so cool if we actually got to hang out. What kinds of things do you like besides video games? Like, what would we do?_

****I’m not sure. I’m pretty easy and could do whatever. We could see a movie or have dinner, or maybe both? It’s pretty cold out so there’s less to do right now.** **

_Yeah, that’s annoying. I like the cold, do you?_

****Yeah, I guess. Fall is my favorite season.** **

_Mine is summer. I love swimming and the beach._

**What kind of bathing suits do you like?**

_Bikinis, duh. Let me see if I have any pictures from this summer._

The second the photo comes through, he feels as if his soul has left his body. She hasn’t filled out yet, there isn’t a curve to her waist or hips yet and the top isn’t covering much. Her breasts are small, less than a B cup. His cock is instantly painfully hard in his pants and his cheeks must be flushed up to his ears. 

****That’s cute; I wish I could have been there. Do you have any more?** **

Another comes through, and then another. She seems to be going through a catalogue of her different bikinis. His favorite scoops completely down her chest with an extra stripe of fabric decorating her abdomen. It was so overtly sexual that he wondered what kind of parent would buy that for their child. 

****Wow, you look so good in all of them.** **

_Thanks! :)_

He had instantly saved them all and she must have noticed and not cared. He wanted to see the little amount of skin that was hidden beneath the skimpy cloth and was racking his brain for an excuse to get another photo. 

****Would you like to see me?** **

_Sure!_

He stood then, contemplating what kind of position he should hold for the photo. In the bathroom mirror or just another selfie? How could he impress her? Deciding, he removed his shirt and oriented the camera to face him. He held it as far from his body as he could, making sure to get his shoulders in the photo. Women had always enjoyed his shoulder. Satisfied, he clicked send and sat back down, not bothering to put his shirt back on. Within a minute, she had opened the snap. This time, she was the one to take a screenshot. 

_Wow, you look really good. You must spend a lot of time at the gym._

He smirked to himself, feeling that his work was finally paying off. She was right; he lifted weights in his garage six days a week. 

**Thanks, but not as good as you. ;)**

_Aw, you’re just saying that._

****No, I’m really not. I would love to see more.** **

_More bikini pictures? I’m not sure I have any more._

****I was thinking more than that. I’d like to see all of you.** **

_All of me? Like, naked?_

****Or just whatever you’re comfortable showing.** **

_Hmm, no one’s ever seen me before. What if you don’t like me?_

****I promise that I’ll love your body.** **

_Well, maybe just one. To see if you’ll like me. Give me a second._

His heart was pounding as he waited, cock straining against his pants even further. He would have to take care of himself a second time, this was too much. 

A second later, the red square appeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies if any formatting is messed up. I made one mistake somewhere and it messed the whole thing up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short  
> idc

His heart was pounding as he stared at the red box, thinking that this was it, there was no going back from this. He could still delete the app and move on with his life and occasionally appreciate the photos that he had saved. He had never felt more flattered than when she had screenshot his photo and was unable to stop himself as his finger hovered over the snap.

He clicked; face instantly flushing to the tips of his ears and down his neck. If his heart could beat any harder, he thought, he would die. She was there, smiling with no top on, perfect little buds on her chest with peaking nipples. He swallowed, gasping for breath as he quickly screenshotted the photo.

_Hey! Don’t be a pervert ;)_

**I knew you’d be beautiful and I couldn’t help myself.**

_Thanks. I feel like I’m not as curvy as other girls my age. Like I still look like a boy a little_

**Of course not**  
His hand was stroking himself again, pausing here and there to reply to her. He wasn’t sure that he’d ever been this hard in his life and he wanted so much more from her. An underage girl? He was ashamed, imagining how his entire family would react to it. The thought, like any other “normal” man, that a teenage girl would be talking to him. He should have dropped this the minute it started.

_You’re just being nice._

**No, I’m really not. You’re perfect**

_Well, thank you then :)  
I actually have to go now. My uncle’s calling me._

**Text me later?**

_Of course <3_

Every orgasm seemed to be stronger than the last.

///

“So, you’ve met someone.” His therapist began, clearing her throat and adjusting in her seat before picking up her cup of coffee. He’d been with a therapist as long as he could have been, taking months before settling on one. Her office was neat and blue, with bean bags meant to make her younger clients feel at ease, he assumed.

“Yes.”

“And how did you meet her?”

He didn’t appreciate the tone that she was taking with him. He almost felt like he was being mocked. Sure, he didn’t meet people very often but she didn’t need to use that voice with him, as if he was a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. At the same time, he wasn’t sure how to talk about this. He was foolish to think that this conversation could be casual.

“Online,” he answered, not wanting to provide more details. He had only told her to make it seem like he was making progress with his social anxiety and it was making him feel worse, instead.

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” she assured gently, attempting to get him to make eye contact rather than stare at her carpet. “Is this someone that you see having a long-term place in your life?”

He considered it for a moment, thrilled by the idea of waiting until she was eighteen before they could finally be together. He would take such great care of her; he would do anything she asked. This was an unhealthy thought way, he thought, unable to stop himself from continuing on it in his own mind.

“I’d like to think so,” he confessed, uncrossing and re-crossing his legs the opposite way.

“I know that you have abandonment issues. Should we discuss that fear? That it may end up pushing them away rather than thriving?”

Ben thought hard for a moment, focusing on the floor again as he decided what to say next. He felt silly now, telling his therapist about an extremely illegal and inappropriate relationship and wishing he could backtrack.

“It’s something that I feel that I would do anything to save.” He paused, adjusting in his seat for the millionth time. “I think we should talk about something else.”

///

**How was school?**

He asked around four, bouncing his leg as he sat at his computer awaiting her response. The rest of therapy had been mostly quiet with an occasional question. Waiting for the few minutes between texts was torture. It was still so early on; what if the feelings were one-sided?

_Good! I have a lot of homework tonight._

His cock was already twitching in his pants, hand absentmindedly reaching for his fly as he read the reply.

**Up to anything tonight?**

Was he really pushing it, continuing the conversation while his hand slowly traced the bulge in his jeans. With the long day, entailing therapy and an appointment with his psychiatrist who had prescribed yet another med, he figured that he may deserve this. At her expense? No, because she wasn’t supposed to know. At least not yet.

_Nope, just hanging out. So I’m free all night!_

His heart skipped a beat at that, imagining where he should try to lead the conversation next. Sure, he genuinely wanted to get to know her but his brain was full of a different kind of want every time she messaged him. He eased off of himself for a moment, moving both of his hands to the screen now.

**What do you like to do in your free time?**

_Oh, I don’t have many other hobbies than the occasional game. As they say, Netflix and chill for the most part_

He wanted to segway into dirtier conversation but didn’t want to take it too soon. After all, what was considered too soon with a teenage girl?

**Watch anything good recently?**

_I’ve been binge watching Outlander recently! I’m on season 3 now. It’s pretty romantic and the leads are both so hot_.

He googled the title quickly, reading the synopsis and thinking that she seemed too young for it. 

**How did you get into it?**

_I just clicked on it. I had no idea what it was about but I needed something new to watch. What about you, what do you watch?_

He thought it over for a minute, realizing that he hadn’t watched anything recently.

**Typical old man show, The Office and…a baking show.**

_LOL! Baking? I couldn’t ever get into those kinds of shows._

**Well I didn’t either.**

///

The conversation seemed to flow so naturally, he thought as he glanced at the corner of the screen and saw that it was nearly 10 o’clock. He’d found that he had spent the better part of the night smiling at each of her responses. Was it possible to be attracted to a young girl in a romantic way? Was there something wrong with him?

**So, I’ve been thinking.**

He wrote after the texts had gone cold for a moment. He’d been spending a majority of the night thinking about how to lead into a new kind of conversation

_Oh? About what?_

**The picture you sent last night. And how beautiful you looked in it.**

He couldn’t stop now, mind already snapping back to thoughts of her bare skin covering the screen of his phone.

_Don’t embarrass me even more! Why are you bringing that up, did you want another?_

**I was hoping I could make a few requests tonight.**

_Requests? That sounds fun. I love to please!_

His cock twitched at that, eyes widening slightly as his thumbs paused over the keyboard. He wasn’t sure how to keep this going, to keep appearing as this confident older man.

**I was wondering if I could see you from behind this time**

_Ok, I’ll try._

He hadn’t been expecting her to immediately agree. He’d been planning a way to convince her to try. He wasn’t going to reply until she did, he decided, waiting impatiently as he shifted in his spot on the bed to make himself more comfortable. A couple of minutes went by before the red box finally appeared.

There she was, one arm bracing herself on her bed while the other reached behind her to snap the photo. Her skin looked flawless and the curve of her ass was just enough that he knew it would fill his hand when he could squeeze it. For the first time, he noticed the flowered pink bedspread under her. Before he could think to save the photo, it was gone, leaving his mouth open at the loss. Clicking to re-watch, he screenshotted this time before replying.

**That’s perfect. Could you lie down and do another?**

She complied quickly, another photo coming through a moment later. She was laid on her stomach, body propped up on her elbows with the shot taken over her shoulder. He could see the curve of her back that ran down to her hips and his mouth ran dry.

**I’d love to meet you.**

_That could be so awesome!_

**I can meet any day. Just pick.**

_Sure!_

And he was amazed that she sent through a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly just want to finish the story.  
> Next chapter will be extreme TW for rape of a minor.  
> I'll write another warning before that.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben hadn’t actually expected for this situation to work out as well as it had. He’d seen _To Catch a Predator_ and had crossed his fingers as he waited in the cheap motel room. He’d given her the number and she’d promised that she’d be there within the hour but he couldn’t quite shake the feeling that Chris Hansen would be knocking on his door at any moment.

He was pacing around the room now, after having showered twice and perfected his personal grooming. The vase of flowers that he had gotten her was sitting on the small table in the corner of the room; waiting to be presented to her. Was it the nicest thing he could offer her? Probably.

How long would he last before attempting to touch her? Had he adequately prepared her? Did she know what was expected of her, would she put up a fight? His mind was running a mile per minute as he glanced down at his sweaty, shaky palms. He wanted to spend time with her but he wanted to spend time between her legs more.

Picking up his phone, he sees that she hasn’t sent him a snap and her time is almost up. He didn’t want to lose hope; he wants to trust that she wants this just as badly as he does. His entire body is practically vibrating with _want._ If she doesn’t show, this isn’t something that he can fix with just his hand.

Just as he is about to give up, there comes a sharp knock on the door. Three knocks, exactly. His head snaps to the door and he quickly crosses the small room in two strides. His heart is pounding, this all feels unreal and it couldn’t possibly work out, could it?

Opening the door, he is met with the face that he had only ever dreamed of meeting. She stood there, all of her five foot frame, barely weighing more than a hundred pounds. He would be able to throw her around all night, he thought.

“Um, hi,” she greeted sheepishly as Ben realized how intently he must have been watching her.

“Hey,” he said, motioning for her to come in as he locked the door behind her.

He remembers that this will be her first kiss; her first everything. He wants it to be perfect, for her to remember it forever and cherish the memory in the same way that he will. She’s smiling at him now, walking into the small room and glancing around before nervously sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I’ve never been to a motel before,” she said with a light laugh, continuing to look anywhere but at his face.

“I only have been once or twice,” he hoped to ease her mind in the slightest, making polite conversation being the easiest way. “How was the ride here?”

“Good, I actually just walked over from my friend’s house.”

It was quiet for another moment as they both shifted awkwardly, the fan in the room filling the empty silence. He wants to appreciate every moment but can’t help but begin to skip steps. He turns to her.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?”

She turns towards him at his question, cheeks lighting up and eyes widening once they settle on him. She offers a silent nod as she shifts to face him, lips slightly parted as a hand comes to move on the bed between them. He wants to take it all in slowly; to never forget any of the faces or noises she’s going to make.

When their lips meet, it feels like every nerve ending in his body is on fire. It’s going to start with an innocent kiss, he knows, but he isn’t sure how long that will last.

His right hand moves to hold her cheek as he deepens it, tilting his head slightly to allow a better angle. She’s hesitant to reciprocate initially, breathing in deeply through her nose while one of her hands comes halfway up between their bodies to grip nothing. Her lips taste like bubblegum, as if she had just spit it out before entering his room. It only served to fuel the fire in him further.

When he fully turns to face her, both hands coming up to hold both sides of her face, he can’t help the light groan that escapes him. Her bare cheek is warm and soft under his fingers, mouth leaving hers for just a moment to tilt her head to the side as his other hand stretched towards it. He pulls her in deeper, slowly turning her to lie backwards down on the mattress.

She complies quickly, moving both of her hands out of the way and away from them as his free hand moves to touch just under the hem of her shirt. His fingertips are burning where they’re touching her, forcing him to take a deep breath through his nose as they slowly inch up. His hand is fully wrapped around her small waist now, shifting so that his knee is slowly moving up between her thighs.

He only takes a moment to pull her shirt up and over her head, kissing her mouth shortly after it’s off. She looks at him with wide eyes, pupils blown as his fingers move to unbutton her bottoms. She puts up no protest, instead pulling back to allow him the space that he needs.

Her pants are around her ankles a moment later, Ben stepping back to let her kick them off. Once they’re down, he’s kissing the skin that they revealed, open mouthed kisses to her calves then thighs then up to her small, budding breasts.

The crawl down her body is torturous. He wants to worship every inch of her, to show her what it means to make love to someone who treasures her, but he can’t bring himself to spend the time. He focuses his attention on her hard nipples, rolling one between his fingers while his tongue laps at the other. He kisses lower, allowing his palm to spread over her middle and relishing in the fact that it’s nearly as wide as her waist. She squirms lightly beneath him, moaning softly as he continues running his tongue over her chest.

He kisses down her stomach, briefly running his tongue inside her belly button before peppering her bony hips with wet kisses. She’s breathless now, hips bucking upwards, lips swollen with _need_. Need, for him, he thinks. He scoots further down the bed, lifting her legs over his shoulders to plant himself where he’d only dreamed of being. He breaths her in for a moment, savoring her scent and just how wet she’s become. Wet for him.

Placing his tongue at her entrance—just the tip, he’s careful— his cock jumps at the taste of her and the gasp that comes from her, hips bucking upwards so that he has to press her pelvis back down with one hand, the other still spreading her thighs. Nothing has ever tasted this good, he knows, as he traces the tip upwards to her clit, lapping up as much as he can, breathing her in. She lets out a strangled moan as his tongue reaches the very top of her slit before pulling back and doing it again.

He narrows his focus as she moans, unable to comprehend the pleasure that’s coursing through her body. He sucks her clit into his mouth lightly, moaning into her center as she hisses and thrashes around under his arms.

“Shh,”he soothes, blowing his breath over her heat before taking her into his mouth again. She moans louder this time, breathing heavily as his tongue moves over her again.

He wants to be gentle with her but this is the single most erotic thing that he’d done his entire life. Sure, he’d been with other women but they all paled in comparison to this beautifully innocent creature laid out in front of him, completely bare. He takes a moment to appreciate all of her, the small buds of her barely-there breasts, and the light dusting of hair that had only just begun growing on her mound.

He retreats slowly then, taking one last taste before peppering her flat tummy with small kisses and bracing his palms on the bed on both sides of her. He pulls himself to lay on top of her, kissing at her neck for a moment before standing next to the bed.

He watches her face as he removes his clothes. Sure, she’s seen some of him before, but she definitely hasn’t seen a man in person before. Her lips are parted slightly, cheeks and neck flushed a bright red, as she props herself up on her elbows to watch. He removes his shirt quickly, first, relishing the way that her eyes trace his torso up and down. Then unbuckles his belt, undoes it and pops the button open.

He slides his pants and boxers down in one motion, cock springing free as her eyebrows raise innocently and she sucks a shallow breath in. Sure, he was bigger than average, but anything would probably impress her at this point.

“How is that… going to fit?” She asked shyly, eyes finally meeting his as he straightened and took a step closer to the bed.

“It’s meant to, baby. It will. And I’ll be so gentle with you, I promise.”

He crawled on top of her again then, lips finding the side of her neck as the head of his cock grew wet as it rubbed against her soaked slit. He groaned as he slid around in her slick, cockhead teasing her clit lightly as her breathing began to pick up pace.

His cock can’t take anymore as it slides between her soaked folds. He knows that he should wear a condom, knows the magnitude of consequences that could come from a slip up this large but is unable to resist. He could only imagine how incredible her tight, virgin pussy would feel pulsing around him. She’s on her back now, looking up at him with those big hazel eyes that he’s come to love, and he feels another rush of lust as he takes in the sight one last time before lining himself up at her entrance. He gently pushes the head in, pausing to allow her time to adjust as she audibly gasps, eyes shooting open in pain.

He kisses her cheeks as she moans lightly, feeling him sink in slowly, so slowly. The heat is amazing, like nothing he could have ever imagined. He looks down at her face before continuing, waiting for her to give a small nod before pushing further. She arches off the bed as he seats himself inside of her fully, groaning as she grips his cock like a vice. Two tears escape her left eye as she stares up at him, silently parting her lips for another kiss. He brushes the tears away with his free hand, using the other as leverage to float above her.

“Are you ready?” He whispers into the hollow of her neck, planting a few more kisses before he pulls back to look at her face. She nods again, shifting slightly underneath his weight before he begins moving, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed, settling into a rhythm that pleases them both. She’s moaning now and he about loses himself to it, groaning as he adjusts her hips to take him deeper.

She’s heavenly, laid out like this. Chest heaving with each slow thrust as he admires the sheen of sweat covering her skin. As she moans his name, he bucks forward, unable to help himself as he suddenly buries himself in her ignoring any pain that could have shaken her. He groans and resumes his motions, this time kissing and biting along her neck as she moans loudly into his ear.

“Does this feel good?” He rasps into her ear, shifting backward to lift her hips slightly higher, allowing him to take her deeper and deeper. She moans without a response, instead gripping his back with her fingertips as her eyes flutter open and shut.

Words don’t need to be exchanged as he breathes in along her neck, pulling her closer to continue his movements and take her _deeper._

She cries out as he bottoms out, hips pressing flush to her own as she looks up at him, all wide and teary eyed, pupils blown in pleasure. He knows that this is the single most erotic moment of his life but can’t seem to stop himself from realizing what was actually happening.

She moaned again, throwing her head back as he pressed all the way again, squeezing his hand between their bodies until her could reach her center. The moment he touched her clit, he could hear the moan, he could feel the flutter if her pussy gripping his cock. He wouldn’t stop, he decided, not until she came on his cock, came from a mixture of his fingers and cock pounding into her.

“Ben,” she moaned, avoiding eye contact while her half lidded eyes stared at the ceiling, fingers digging into the sheets below them.

“Should I stop?” He asked, pausing his motions to sit back and look at her face.

“No,” she moaned, squirming against him and grinding her body lower to get him deeper inside of herself. He didn’t say a word as he picked up his pace again, lowering his face into her neck to breathe sweet nothings into her ear as his cock pressed and _pressed_ against her inner walls.

She felt like nothing beneath his hands; like he could break her with one swift motion. Her waist was so tiny, her breasts barely there and hips barely curved as he continued forward, continuing his motions into her without stopping.

Her cheeks were flushed under him, eyes barely open as he continued pounding away, fingers working at her clit while she arched her back into him. The room was full of their sounds now, he knew, and he took a moment to appreciate them. The sounds of _them_ together. Sounds that he hoped that he would get to hear again.

She laid there silently as his orgasm began to creep up, slowing his hips once he realized and rubbing his fingers along her nub harder. She let out a moan at that, eyes completely closing as the pleasure took over her.

“I need you to come before me,” he panted, speeding his fingers up while he slowed his hips. She moaned in return, grinding her hips higher into him while her cheeks flushed impossibly brighter.

“I don’t—I don’t know if I can,” she gasped, finally opening her eyes to meet his.

“Yes, you can,” he breathed, staring down at her before lowering himself to meet her lips, kissing her as gently as he possibly could.

She gasped under his touch, hips bucking and eyes shooting wide open. Her entire body shook with her orgasm, something that he wasn’t positive that she had ever experienced.

“Ben!” She screamed, hips rising completely from the bed as he continued, not letting up as she begged him to stop. His orgasm followed a moment after, cock spurting cum full of her as she squirmed.

She didn’t realize what this meant, he knew.

He can’t bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short and sweet chapter that I threw together. I plan on making them longer in the future but we'll see.


End file.
